To Know Yet To Not Understand
by Dyeh
Summary: Tamaki knows everything about Kyouya, just not the circumstances that surround what he knows. He does know, however, that Kyouya is directly responsible for his toothache. Tamaki x Kyouya. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, if I did Tamaki x Kyouya would be an official pairing and I would have a teakettle.**

Hey-o! Welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club fanficy. I hope I do it justice! (I probably won't, but one can dream. Wait! Come back!) My name is Dyeh, it's a pleasure to meet you n.n! And to anybody who is reading this who has read my other (Fruits Basket/Naruto) stories, welcome back!

To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what to say in my uncharacterisitcally long authors nooooooooooo-wait, yes I do.

For all of you guys who notice it, I spell Kyouya's nickname as; "Mummy" not "Mommy" or "Mom". There is a reason behind this terror, for I am Australian, and I blatantly refuse to spell like they do in America, because in America I am not. For that reason, his nickname will be spelt with a u. Because I said so. So there. (In other words, complaints will be ignored x3)

Other then that, I'm going to post the full summary in chapter one. Because I want to leave a bit of mystery behind me. The title is also subject to change in later chapters, although knowing how lazy I am, it probably won't. Just a little warning in advance.

Anywho, happy reading n.n!

--- Dyeh

**Note: A sad attempt made at correcting storyline errors. Thankies to Hideki for pointing them out x3.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There had always been a reason that Tamaki had called Kyouya by the feminine term; "Mummy" – Tamaki just didn't know what that essential reason was. In fact, there was a lot that he didn't know regarding Kyouya, but not the things that one would expect.

No, he knew everything _about_ Kyouya, just not the circumstances that _surrounded_ what he knew.

For example, once when they'd gone out to eat, Tamaki had taken the liberty to order him the spiciest food on the menu, although Kyouya had never even mentioned that he had an affinity for spicy food. He also didn't know why he kept dreaming about Kyouya as a woman.

Like I said; he knew everything _about_ Kyouya, just not the circumstances that _surrounded_ what he knew.

It was almost like Tamaki had known Kyouya his whole life – even before he had met him. In fact, the day that he had first seen him, he felt a ping of recognition in the back of his head. Tamaki had felt like he'd found the something precious that he had lost, not that he knew he'd lost something precious in the first place. He had had the instinct to latch onto Kyouya like he was something special and to never let go, which was why when Kyouya offered him a tour around the school, he had grinned from ear to ear, and latched.

Latching had had its ups and downs. First of all, apart from the fact that Tamaki the knew odds and ends about Kyouya that he shouldn't, he discovered that Kyouya was a very confusing person. While Tamaki could be read by a book, as much as he tried to deny it, Kyouya hid behind a very convincing mask.

And that hurt Tamaki; that was, until he broke through it.

There were certain quirks about Kyouya that Tamaki found that he could read very easily. For one, when he gripped his pacer with the force of an elephant stampede it meant that he was either uncomfortable, or – and there was only a miniscule chance of this – that Kyouya didn't know the answer to a question on the test. He knew that when Kyouya adjusted his glasses he was either interested or something, annoyed, or, more frequently, scheming.

Yes, Tamaki knew all of these things, which was why he began to get confused. And the fact that he was confused began to confuse him all the more, until Tamaki was a walking mass of confusion. Something was telling him that this wasn't Kyouya – the _real _Kyouya.

That was when the dreams – refer to paragraph three – started; as if to tell him that Kyouya did have a shred of humanity, and that he could step out from behind the mask, but most of all, to prove that there was a real person with surprising depth behind his façade. To his surprise, Kyouya had made an absolutely adorable girl. Judging by the fact that Kyouya was wearing a rather outdated 1500's Eurpoean peasant dress (listening in World History had paid off), Tamaki figured that he had somehow eaten too much junk food. He had played the first one off as teenage hormones.

But they just kept coming. One after the other, the dreams about Kyouya in his dress began to gain all the more realism and sometimes had bizarre erotic twists. Sometimes, though, these dreams didn't even feature Kyouya. These dreams, he found of less significance – for some reason that, like most things to do with Kyouya, he didn't understand – but he couldn't say exactly why.

However, things finally hit its all time high when Tamaki developed a toothache. Now, this wasn't any normal toothache, well, technically according to the dentists it was, but Tamaki was positive that this was _not just any normal toothache_. No, this toothache had something directly to do with Kyouya and the things he couldn't understand.

And that was how it all began.


End file.
